Malice, Envy, and Hope
by Brille
Summary: What's a seven letter word for two winged mutants in love? Ohhhhh, that's right FAXNESS! It's two years after the Itex event, Fang and Max have been living in slight peace, but what happens when everything crumbles? //Being revised!//
1. Preface

Disclaimer- I'm not the genius who writes the Maximum series, I'm merely a person that writes _about_ it.

Author's note- Trying something new, like it? Feel free to review. Don't like it? I suggest you don't flame.

--

Malice,Envy, and Hope

By: Brille'

Chapter 0: Preface.

--

This was impossible, this was absolutely insane! Oh I know! You're dreaming Max, it's all just a dream! Wake up Max! Wake up!

I desperately pinched myself in the arm. This is impossible!

_'It's the truth Max.'_

You're lying then!

_'You know ti makes perfect sense.'_

He would be a better person than you, he wouldn't betray six kids and leave them!

_'I had no choice.'_

Like I haven't heard that one before.

_'I told you , nobody loves you more than me Maximum, with the exception of him.' _

Just go away!

A agonizing slice went through her head and she scrunched her eyes tightly. Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry... Another sharp blast. You're stronger.

'_I'm sorry it hurts.'_

I don't want your pity.

_'That doesn't mean I'll stop wielding it.'_

You can't let me be can you, you can't just leave me alone?

_'You have a destiny-'_

Cut the Saving the World crap!

The voice sighed,'_I'm merely trying to help.' _

_"_Then go!"

I knew I had shouted the last part, I was just filled with an unbelievable fury. How could he do that to me? How dare he! Was this nothing but some endless games that I was stuck in until I rolled a lucky number? It was, it was some disgusting game. I heard the door open, but didn't look up. I knew it was, and I knew who's arms were wrapping around me. I also knew who's shoulder this was. This was one person I could always count on, one person that would always help me, even if he barely said a word the entire time.


	2. Bad Feelings

Disclaimer- I'm not the genius who writes the Maximum series, I'm merely a person that writes _about_ it.

--

Malice, Envy, and Hope

By: Brille'

Chapter 1: Bad Feelings

--

"Ow!"

"Well if you didn't decide to go playing Supermax all the time you wouldn't be in this predicament, now would you?"

I glared at him as he rubbed on some more antiseptic and began wrapping a bandage around my hand. I had burnt it while trying to pry a stupid chattering teenager from a car. No, it wasn't Nudge. This girl had decide to see how much multitasking she could handle while driving her present from Daddy. Maybe I should have let her inhale a few more breaths of smoke, to teach her a lesson _before_ taking her out. Finally, Fang had wrapped the cloth around my palm and set it in place.

"Thanks," I muttered, caressing it slightly.

He snapped the First Aid case shut and shoved it on top of the dresser," just try not to dive head-first into vehicle fires without thinking."

I nodded, and leaned against the headboard of the bed. We had been in this apartment for around a month and a-half, with no Erasers. It was beginning to feel homey. Of course I still worried about the rest of the flock who were scattered across the states in their various families. Each of them called me at least once a day, and believe me- I was grateful for that. Because, their voices were the only thing that assured me they were safe. It had been two years since Itex, and I was planning on putting all of it to the past.

_'But you know you can't Maximum.' _

Go away.

_'You have responsibility.' _

"Be quiet," I grumbled.

Fang looked over at me and lifted a brow," the voice back?"

" Yep."

"What's it want? "

"The usual, responsibility and such," I replied, moving my hands to my sore head.

He kissed one of my temples and my muscles instantly relaxes at his touch. Oh, and did I mention, Fang and I are kind of... together? Turns out something was between us, something good. And I like it, a lot," what day is it?"

"Tuesday."

"Angel's birthday is on Thursday, I told her we'd be there."

"We'll get her a present tomorrow,"I sighed and shifted my position so I was laying against him.

"What's wrong?"

"I just have a bad feeling is all."

He sent me a curious look, a cue to go on," It;s just a feeling, I'm probably just paranoid."

"You're always paranoid," he said, I could feel him smirking, so I slapped him against his arm.

"I think I've earned it."

"Just relax Max."

"How?"

He lifted my chin and kissed me, _mmm that's how_.

_'Don't let distractions get in the way of your mission.'_

Fang isn't a distraction.

_'He is, and you're right.' _

About what?

_'The feeling, you were right Maximum; be on your guard.' _

What's going to happen?

When the voice didn't answer I pulled softly away from Fang and sat up," what is it?"

"The voice said my feeling was right, but he wouldn't tell me what's going to happen."

Fang wrapped a arm around me and kissed my head," get some sleep."

"I'm not tired," I protested.

He lifted and eyebrow,"you have to be, you took about half a bottle of that Aspirin night-time for that little hero escapade injury."

"I'm not, and are you ever going to let up on that?"

"You could have died."

"I have wings, and so could have she."

"What difference does it make if you have wings?"

"I...um... could have... flown away?"

"Which would have saved you if you were inside the SUV how?"

I glared at him, slipping under the covers and turning away," night."

"I thought you weren't tired."

I grumbled something so incoherent, that I didn't even know what I was saying. After a few minutes of remembering that the lamp on the nightstand was still on, I flicked it off and burrowed back into the comforter. I was actually beginning to become drowsy when I felt something warm tickle the back of my neck.

"Stop," there was no authority in my voice what's so ever. You really need to work on your will-power Max...

He snaked an arm around my waist and proceeded to dizzy me with his breathing. I will not turn around, I will not turn around, I will not turn around. I turned around. Every once of self-control I had went out the window when I came face-to-face with him. I could never be mad at Fang, no matter how hard I tried. He was just too... Fang.

"Still angry."

I narrowed my eyes, then sighed," no."

"Good," he said kissing me," because if you were it'd be a little difficult trying to (kiss) (do kiss) this (kiss)."

He tastes so unbelievably good. Like something powerful and and addicting. Like a Fang brand of Pot or something. He dipped his tongue in my mouth then teased me with it. A moan escaped my lips before I could stop it, I was becoming one of those swooning movie girls, won-der-ful. He pulled away, a smirk on his face.

"Shut-up."

If possible, his smirk widened and I crossed my arms. Then we were having a staring contest. We were definitely both too stubborn for our own good. My eyes were beginning to water now... RINGGGGGGGG! We both kept staring at each other. RINGGGGGGGG! I sighed," tie?"

"On the count of three."

"One, two."

RINGGGGGGGG!

"Three," he said and I reached over for the phone and answered it.

"Max!"

"Hi sweetie," I said to my baby, Angel.

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"I want to talk to her!" I heard Gazzy from the background.

"Wait, I have to tell her!"

"What?"

"I got a new power!"

I gulped, what could it be this time?" what is it?"

"I can see other people's memories!"

I let out a breath, relieved that it wasn't something too dangerous," that's great."

"I want to talk to her!" Gazzy whined.

"Fine, bye Max!" she shouted and I could hear the phone being passed over.

"Bye Angel."

"Hi Max!"

"Hey Gaz."

"Nudge is here."

I smiled," that's great."

Ever since Gazzy and Angel had been living with their Aunt, I had been worried. After all, there parents had willingly passed them over to the school, who was to say she wasn't the same? Overall though Marie seemed like a nice old woman who had no children of her own. She also devoted as much attention as she could to the youngest two flock members, they may even start to become spoiled. I suppose you could say she wanted another chance, she had a son- Robert, who the school had taken, let's just say that... he had been a failed experiment.

"I have to go, Aunt Marie is making brownies!"

I laugehd and barely got to say 'bye Gazzy' before the ten-year-old's pent up energy had him rushing off to the kitchen. To me, he'd always be eight years old.

"Hello?"

"Nudge?"

"Oh, Max! I have so much to tel you, you see, there's this-"

"Hey Nudge want to talk to Fang? "

"What? Oh sure!"

Fang mouthed 'no' over and over again, but I grinned and handed him the phone," here you go."

I could hear form my spot Nudge talking about a mile a minute on how the color pink had been associated with her science project, and how she had unfairly gotten a C on it.

"Uh, yeah..."

Fang wasn't much of a talker, he never had been. Handing him over the phone over to him with Nudge was a good way to torture him.

"A parakeet?"

I muffled a laugh and laid back into the pillows.

"With a muffler?"

Fang was still glaring at me, holding the phone away from his ear as Nudge squealed something excitedly to him.

"Uh, listen, the phone's battery is going dead, I have to go... yeah, I'll charge it, mmhmmm sorry about the parakeet... bye Nudge."

He sighed with relief as he finally got an opening to hang up, and I started biting my bottom lip in a weak attempt not to laugh. He still gave me one of his cold stares that said 'you may want to get a running start before I kill you.' I held up my hands defensively ready to bolt, but he tackled me to the bed.

"That was evil."

I smirked," payback."

He kissed my firmly on the lips and I pulled him closer...

Author's Note: Is anyone too OOC? Tell me, please if they are! Also; I didn't read over this chapter too many times, feel free to point out any mistakes.


	3. Max's Dream

Disclaimer- Do you REALLY think I own Maximum ride, I mean come one... how about no.

Author's note- I love reviews! Not to mention the lovely reviewers.

--

Sun poured in from the only source of natural light in the bedroom; a large, square window that overlooked a small town in Colorado. That's right, Colorado is where we ended up, within the small town of Genoa. When I mean small, I mean _small_; can you say a population of 211? The people were nice enough, and it wasn't like we needed a lot of attention with wing ands all, after all; the less attention, the better. I looked over to see Max squirming about, tossing here and there, arms flailing. It was another nightmare. I propped myself up on my elbows and gently grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her; what was going on in that head of hers?

--

_No, not them_.

"Say goodbye Max."

_Not my family._

"And it's all thanks to you."

_Not my flock! Not fang..._

I watched from my pool of blood on the ground as Ari and his Eraser goons tore each member of the flock piece by piece. Everyone, from my precious baby Angel, to- to Fang. Please, just let me stop him, let me sacrifice myself, please... I couldn't even look away, I couldn't do anything, but watch as they were tortured, and as bits of flesh was grabbed by the Eraser's snouts and claws. Why them? WHY US? I felt a burning sensation in my arm, right where the chip was, _that's why_. I was the reason for their suffering, for their pain. All because of this stupid chip.

"Stop! Please, stop!"

Ari turned and gave me a smile. A smile I would never forget, it had so much Malice, so much hate and evil in it, not to mention the sick emotion he was getting from it all- happiness. Ari wasn't a little boy anymore, I no longer felt sorry for him, for what Jeb did to him; to us. No, instead I turned it all to a cold fury, deep hatred that I knew I would carry with me, he would pay for what he did, I would make sure of it. I winced as I heard fang give one another agonizing scream. What would I do without him? The next part is something that would haunt me for the rest of my life, he looked my straight into my eyes, and mouthed.

_I love you._

Then h-he, he fell to the ground lifeless, and there wasn't anything I could do about it.

---

Cold sweat trickled off my forehead as I jolted up, sheets clinging tightly to my form, my breathing harsh and slow. There was a cooling sensation at the side of my face, something other than sweat and tears. I looked over to see Fang, he had that worried expression on his face, and his eyebrow furrowed in the way that said 'what the hell happened' , and the cold was coming from him. He had his hand pressed against my cheek, palm upturned. It felt oddly relaxing, I was still gasping for air as he walked into the kitchen, turning on the faucet and bringing me back a glass of water. I greedily took it, absolutely parched from that terrible, morbid dream.

Slowly, my breathing calmed, my chest rising in a rhythmic pattern. I leaned against the headboard, putting my hands over my eyes to shun away any light. I had a horrible headache.

"Max?"

His voice was such a relief to my ears, he is alive Max, don't worry, calm yourself. Cautiously,I retracted my hands, letting rays of light in one at a time. I smiled at him with a sigh.

"What was it about?"

I shook my head, hoping that maybe that might shake the images from my mind. No luck, the pictures were as fresh and vulgar as a horror movie I had watched a million times," you were all dead."

I said this so quietly, I could barely hear it myself, but I knew Fang could; even if he happened to be straining," who?"

"A-ari, "I breathed.

He ran his fingertips up and down my bare arm, a soothing action, and it worked. The slow brush of his fingers was enough to make me feel slightly serene. I love how he can do that to me. I felt uncomfortable in my tank-top, which was drenched in sweat, and I gave Fang a lingering kiss on the cheek before I got up, "I'm going to go take a shower."

He nodded as I walked out of the room and into the small bathroom just outside. I closed the door and began to slip of my clothes and starting the water, kicking them to the side as the water became warm. I climbed in, not caring if my wings got too wet, sometimes the feeligns of steaming water on your bare skin was just too tempting. I let it run over me, rinsing away the unwanted oils and cleansing me. If only you could do the same to your mind. If only you could wipe away bad thoguhts and nightmares just with a little water...

_You know that isn't possible Max._

It's a nice thought.

_Focus Max._

On, what? My family being killed!

_Calm down. _

Just leave me alone!

_I can't._

The words echoed in my head and my hands hesitated before rubbing the shampoo into my scalp. What did the voice mean? He can't? Then it dawned.. the chip... the voice can't leave because of the chip. I had always thought the chip was the source of the voice, but the tone in the voice when he said it, it was all wrong. It didn't sound like it was suggesting the the chip be the cause of my anguish. No, when he said it, he sounded sad, if sad be the right word. Sad and perhaps...guilty?

The water started to become cool and I knew it was time to step out. I saw myself in the foggy mirror and rubbed a circle in it with my hand, almost wishing I hadn't. My hand flew up to my face, searching for some reality in my reflection as I turned away; to disgusted to my look. I had seen her again, Eraser Max. My subconscious was deciding to be cruel to me today. I felt nothing but smooth skin as I reached up towards m supposed snout. I felt nothing but my own flesh, no fur, no fangs. I clenched my jaw and forced myself to look back, it was just me.

--

What right did he have to terrify her, in her sleep no less! What right had anyone to do so? The thing was, they didn't have the right, but they did it anyways. The way she looked when she woke up, immediately doing a 360 of her surroundings after jumping nearly two feet in the air. The way she was panting, the look in her eyes. There was so much sorrow and guilt in her eyes, who had any right? I heard a door shut and knew she was finished as she walked in, a fluffy towel wrapped around her form as she walked in, slight anxiety in her face. I watched as she searched through the dresser for some clothes, finally picking out a couple of items and slipping them on.

If you want the truth, we had never been that close before, we had be near there, sure; lot's of times, but we had never actually... Well, you know. Not that I hadn't seen her naked before, I had; dozens and dozens of time, this being one of them. She was like eye candy, sweet to look at, but not to touch- no, not like that. We both had an agreement, and if both of us ever got the nerve and gull to meet that agreement, who would know? I did know one thing, I love her- I love Maximum Ride terribly. I always will.

She was dressed now, weaving her hands in and out through her hair: stitching a long, blond braid. Then she turned, not completely so she would face me, more like a half-turn. Her pink lips closed and parted several times before she finally spoke," I have to get it out."

What ?What does she have to get out- wait, the chip? No, she was never going near that arm of hers with anything even the slightest point ever again. There had been too much blood the first time- too much pain. I couldn't, I wouldn't let her do it again," no."

"Fang-"

"No."

"Fang, please-"

"No."

A couple of tears escaped her face, but she stubbornly wiped them away. Max didn't like crying, she didn't like showing weakness," in my dream, you all- you died because of this, this chip. I have to get it out."

Her voice was eerily calm and determined, but she wasn't going to do this," you're not doing anything like that ever again."

"I know,"she whispered, "I didn't think you'd let me anyways..."

There was something about the tone of her voice, the way she was holding herself that made me doubt the meaning behind her words, but I dismissed it. I crossed over to the side of the bed she was sitting on and wrapped my arms around her. She let out a content sigh, but there was still that look in her eyes.

Author's note- Is it long enough? You tell me. Angel's birthday coming up, there's a little something i placed in this chapter. A bit of foreshadowing so it wouldn't seem like much of a filler. Sorry, no FAX make-out scenes this time, but next time maybe...


	4. Mutants in Toyland

Disclaimer- Ummmm... James Patterson kind of own Maximum Ride, so don't sue... or do drugs!

Author's note- I momentarily lost my inspiration, motivation, muse, whatever you like to call it. However, with the help of Fall Out Boy and some reading; I found it again! Yay! I love the reviews, sorry if I haven't replied to you; I try to get to everyone that has a good question or comment. Right so, enough with this babble- on with the story!

--

I snickered... I chuckled... I full-out laughed...

I just couldn't help it, it was so unbelievably funny! Fang plus a toy store,plus one of those paranoid middle-aged guys that decided that still lived with his mom and worked full-time at the department store as some excuse; apparently Fang looked like a shadowy person. The point is, the guy didn't trust Fang. As soon as we had paid for Angel's gift, he practically flew out of the place. Well, not literally, but you get the point.

"I am never going back in there again," he said through gritted teeth as we walked across the parking lot.

"Didn't you like the music, I think I heard 'it's a small world after all' play at least five times while we were there."

He glared at me, then grinned evilly and tugged me towards him with a strong arm. I felt myself pressed against him, breathing in his spicy sent. There is nothing, I will repeat; nothing, like Fang's aroma. If you could bottle it, you could probably sell it as drugs, it is utterly addicting. Better than chocolate even. He rammed his lips into mine and I felt an all-too familiar sensation crawl up my spine. We were somewhere in the woods by the store now, all alone, lustful, in love. You can alone imagine where that can get you...

I let go of the bag gently, so my hands could find a more suitable place, like in his hair. He was caressing the side of my hips and I felt my back hit something rough, most likely a tree. I was glad I had some support now other than Fang's arms so my leg wouldn't turn into pudding and melt like they did everything Fang touched me... intimately. His tongue flicked my bottom lip, I thought about teasing him for a moment, but I was too caught up in the kiss to turn it into an action. Just as I opened it, I heard a voice behind me; someone's voice I didn't like hearing at all. Unwillingly, I pulled away, my lips feeling swollen and warm, I did my best to turn my attention to this voice and not going back to kissing Fang.

_Focus Maximum._

Not three yards away from me I saw him. Rough faced, child-eyed, and now furry, Ari. His claws were clenching and un-clenching into awkward fists while his lip bared a set of vicious white teeth.

"Let me up," I whispered to Fang, who still held me against the tree. He looked uncertain, but let me free anyways, my feet dropping to the ground slightly from where he had lifted me up.

"What do you want Ari," I hope my voice wasn't coming off too spiteful, oh wait- no I didn't.

I could see it was taking everything in him not to take a chunk out of my skin, but somehow he found some self-control," Jeb has a trade for you."

"And the jerk thinks I'll give in why?"

"He wants to make a deal, you come peacefully, and he'll tell you what you want to know."

"And if I don't."

Ari flashed his claws at me through a patch of sunlight that found it's way through the trees," then I take you anyways, by force."

I walked to him," alright then."

Shock lingered into his eyes for a moment, that is before I rammed a round-house kicked into his ribs. I heard a couple crack... or snap... ouch. As i did so, three more Erasers swarmed us, Ari got up; wheezing, but managed to throw a few hits of his own. Not that any of them hit target. I angled myself to give him one good blow to the head, but as I lifted my foot I felt a splintering pain in my right shoulder. One of the other dog-boys had taken the liberty of stabbing me in the back, or the shoulder blade. I still delivered the kick, now i was just plain furious. First you break-up my make-out sessions, then you decide to slice me! No, nuh-uh, no more Missy nice Max.

Ari fell, with a satisfying thump, then he ans the other Erasers, who had quite a few bruises lifted themselves clumsily into the air, Ari wavering every once in a while. Probably from his head wound. I turned to look at Fang who was leaning against the tree we had previously been on.

"Report."

"Just a few bruises, nothing big."

I nodded, suddenly feeling woozy, "how about you."

"I'm fi- ow, " I muttered, remembering my shoulder.

"Max?"

He was up in a second, walking over to me, "I'm fine."

He didn't believe my excuse and went to my back and groaned," you idiot, do yo urealize how much blood you've lost?"

He was angry.

Uh-oh.

I tried to speak again, but I was feeling dizzy from the lack of blood and sat (fell) down quickly. Fang was there beside me, estimating the damage.

"I don't think you'll be able to fly."

I agreed mentally, the only toy store in this small place was a good few miles form our apartment, more than I would be able to make at the moment.

"You might need to go to the hos-"

I nodded fervently, the motion making me nauseas. I could tell he was torn by what to do, the last time we had been at a hospital the FBI was called, along with an. We had learned that hospitals for us were a no-no unless we desperately needed them.

"Stay here," he ordered, obviously walking back to the section of stores we had just came from to get first aid supplies. He laid me down gently, then hurried off. I knew he didn't want to leave me, I knew he wouldn't have if there was some other option, but right now I was pretty... um... injured. The trees and ferns circled around me cruelly, and I slammed my eyes shut as to soother the dizziness. It helped a little, not a lot, but a little.

Did Ari really think that I'd go with him? Oh sure, I'll go off to the school to have myself shocked, wired, and poked as a lab rat. How about no. What were they up to now? I heard rushed footsteps and recognized them as Fang's boot breaking twigs and numerous other things you'd find around here. He lifted me up carefully, lying against me so I wouldn't fall head-first. I felt the sting of antiseptic, followed by him bandaging my shoulder. Which was kind of strange, have you ever tried bandaged a shoulder? It's really odd to wrap, especially if your a mutant bird-kid.

Before I knew it, I couldn't even open my eyes. So I found a nice alternative, sleep.

--

I wrapped the bandage around her shoulder a few more times before snapping it and securing it. She should have told me she was bleeding, now she had passed out. I set the grocery bag full of medical supplies and looked down at her. Her face was paler than usual, but other than that she still looked like herself. Her head rested on my lap, while the rest of her body was twisted at a side-angle. It was nearly dark, I couldn't let her sleep like this, but I couldn't get us both back to the apartment. I looked around with my enhanced vision and spotted a sign sticking over the thick trees. It was a motel. Perfect.

I heaved Max up in my arms cautiously and slipped the toy bag on my arm. Then, headed towards the motel. The girl at the front desk looked bored, she was tall and thin with bleach blond hair twisted into buns on other side of her room. She was reading a magazine and I had to give her desk a few taps and a hard kick before she finally looked up.

"Can I help you?"

"I need a room."

She looked at Max then at me, raising her eyebrows. If I saw somebody in the position I was in, unconscious girl in arms, at a motel, with a mysterious bag then I probably would have called the police or something. But she just shrugged and got a key off a rack, wanting to get back to her magazine apparently.

"Room 4, "she said as she scanned the credit card and handed it back.

I turned towards the stairs and kept my open for a door with a four hanging on it, finally I found it. All the way at the end of the hall it sat there, nestled between 11 and 12. What the? Did they not know how to count? I fumbled with the lock and kicked open the door with a flourish, walking in. The room looked like every other motel room I'd seen. Plain, a bit dingy, with a King sized bed over to the side. I put her down on it, kicking off my shoes, then slipping off hers. I then proceeded to slip her under the covers and followed myself, giving in to the fluffy pillows. It had been one long day.

--

I woke up without any haunting nightmares, they had probably been chased off by my extreme fatigue. I looked around, this wasn't our room... I looked over, Fang was still beside me as usual, sleeping contently. But where was I? 

_A motel._

What? Why?

_Does your shoulder hurt? _

I winced, remembering the incident, then answered.

I remember now.

_You should have been more aware. _

I'm always aware, I was just... preoccupied.

_Preoccupied or not, you should have been paying attention._

I huffed and relaxed into the bed, this felt so good. I just hoped I would be healed up good enough tonight in order to fly. I would hate to see what Angel would do to me if I was late for her party.

Author's note- So hmmmmmmmmm what will happen? I know I ask this every chapter, but does it have enough length? Excuse any errors in here, I just skimmed it, I know- lazy, but I wanted to get it up. Did anyone get the title reference?


	5. Reunion

Disclaimer- Yeah, mutated bird kids idea, not mine, try J.P.'s.

Author's note- I didn't have any Internet for a while. I'm so sorry! I'll try to update often to make up for it.. I love the gorgeous reviewers!

--

Where are they?

Angel frowned impatiently, sitting on her back porch between Iggy and the Gasman. Nudge was somewhere inside, talking to someone on her precious cell phone. Who would give her a cellphone anyways?

Suddenly she saw specks that kept swooping in closer. She jumped up excitedly, realizing who the specks were.

"Max!"

--

I smiled at my baby as she ran and I hugged her, she was even taller than the last time I saw her, at least by three inches.

"I'm so glad your here!"

"Me too sweetie."

I almost lost balance when Gazzy tackled my leg. It felt so good to be back with my flock, all six of us mutant bird-kids together again. It almost felt like some bizarre movie. The way everything and everyone seemed to move in slow motion. But where was-

"Oh! Max! Fang! I gotta to go Jess."

I heard the click of something and Iggy snort as Nudge joined in on the bear hug," battery die?"

"No, I happen to think Max and Fang are more important than-"

"Nice to see you too Nudge," I cut in.

"I'm just sooo happy to be with everyone again!"

"We all are," spoke up Fang from his quiet stupor.

"Food!"

I looked up at an old woman who stood in the doorway, and pried Angel and Gazzy off of me while Nudge chatted with, or rather to Fang. I lagged behind, to walk with Iggy," how are the parents?"

He shrugged, "still trying to bribe me into magazines and talk shows, luckily I've been able to hold them off.

I patted him on the should," I'm sure it will get better."

"Don't you mean worse?"

My muscles went rigid as the voice reached my ears, it was one thing to ambush us in the woods, but at Angel's birthday? That's just wrong. What did they want with us all of a sudden anyways?

"Stalker much Ari?"

I heard the footsteps of the flock behind me and the startled cry of Angela and the Gasman's aunt. Her cry was enough to distract me for just a second, enough to earn me a few good bruises in my ribs. I shot back with my own roundhouse kick. The Erasers took action then, bearing their fangs and swiping their claws.

Finally I had enough sense to yell," U and A!"

I looked around at the flock as I sent Ari to the ground with a nice kick to the head. Iggy was tangled in with two Erasers, but brushed them off when he unfurled his wings, and Angel was commanding one of them to knock himself unconscious. Everyone else was already in the air, waiting for orders. I took off, followed by Iggy and Angel.

"What now?"

I looked at Nudge who had a scratch on her face that reached from her eyebrow to her cheek, she had what looked like a handkerchief pressed against it. I swallowed, I really didn't want to spoil Angel's birthday, bu they would all be safer back at home.

"This is our home Max," she said, gesturing around at the group.

I sighed," Angel, sweetie it's not safe, you all need to go back to your families."

"I'm not going back," protested Iggy," next thing I know it my parents will trying to get me to write an autobiography about my tragic story."

I opened my mouth to speak, but Nudge interrupted," Angel's right, our home is with our family, and this is our family."

"What about your dad?"

She shrugged," He has three other normal kids to worry about."

I looked over at Angel and Gazzy," what about you guys."

"Our Aunt's alright...," started Gazzy.

"But we like you better," completed Angel.

"That's not fair to her."

"She doesn't like us that much anyways, she was thinking about calling the government on us," said Angel, flashing her bambi eyes.

"Fang?"

He shrugged, Angel was sending him the eyes too, he was such a softie.

"Let them stay."

I looked at all of them, giving a reluctant sigh," fine."

Author's note- Sorry about the delay, I know this is short, it has a lot of speech going on here important for the plot. Sorry for the lack of Faxness, and there being no Fang's POV. Thanks for the reviews!


	6. Brain Attack!

Disclaimer- J.P. Owns MaxRide not me. Sorry. Ooooh and the rhymes keep on rolling...

Author's note- So Maxride 3 is out and it has made my groove for the story feel weird. I have yet to read it, but I know the basic plot and have read chapters wherever I can. I thoguht about doing an entire 360 on this story, but I decided I'll just let it be pre-S.O.F.

--

"Max where are we going?"

"Maaaaaaaaax, I'm hungry."

"Max, my wings are getting tired."

Ah, the flock. It was good to have them back.

I felt Fang's wing brush against mine as he glided up beside me, sending me a weary look," why don't you just answer them already?"

I smirked," why don't you?"

"Because my name isn't Max."

I sighed," alright, we're going..."

"Washington?"

"Texas?"

"Paris!"

"Paris?" I asked as Nudge shrugged.

"I heard they have a lot of nice stores there, did you know that they actually eat frog legs! Isn't that just awful? I mean for the frogs that is, oh, can we go to the Eiffel Tower Max please!"

I sighed," No Nudge, we're going-"

"Oregon?"

I shot a smirking Fang a look, and waited for anyone else to suggest where we were going before I continued," New York."

Iggy groaned, while Nudge squealed at the thought of the Big Apple.

'_New York?'_

Do you have a better plan?

_'I'm just curious, why New York?'_

Well, it's crowded, it'll give the flock something to do while I think, it has nice trees...

_'You couldn't think of any other place could you?' _

Aren't you ever quiet?

I mentally glared at my voice, if that was possible. It was quiet for a few minutes, maybe it had finally listened to me...

We flew a good few hours before Nudge's complaints about her empty stomach filled the air again, followed by Gazzy whining too. I guess it was contagious, and I didn't exactly want Angel using her freaky mind control to make us land somewhere and eat at a five star restaurant. One I was broke, and two, well I'm sure everyone remembers the las time we tried something like that. I'd rather not end up in the Newspaper, thanks.

So we landed, a little bit east of Ohio, In a woody area that wasn't too bad, not for us anyways. In fact, I liked it, a lot of tall trees surrounded us, it felt... safe. Iggy and Gazzy stretched themselves at the bottom of a mossy stump, the Gasman questioning whether moss could be used as an explosive... It couldn't, at least I was hoping that. I didn't here Iggy's reply, due to the fact that Fang had to scare the crap of me by coming up behind me a breathing on my neck.

"How's your shoulder? "he asked quietly.

I shrugged, only a twinge of pain was triggered by the action," fine."

He cupped my face with his hand, lifting up my head to look at him. My stomach did a little somersault the way it always did when he touched me, even like this. My head went fuzzy, but it wasn't the same as it usually was, it was more.. blurry, a kind of ache. It felt familiar.

"Eweeeeeeeeee," came Angel from the corner.

Nudge giggled, "don't look at people's memories then Ange."

I blinked, it did feel familiar, a bad familiar. Like when I got... brain explosions. Slowly my head felt like something was drilling into, hammering and rearranging my very skull. My hand flew up to it, hoping that it would burst right at this very second.

"Max!"

Maybe this was the reason the voice had listened to me, only to make my own mind unbearable. It hurt like, well it really, really, really, hurt. I hardly noticed when my legs turned to mush and could no longer keep me standing upright. Instead, when I expected to hit the ground, Fang grabbed me around my waist, lowering me carefully to the ground.

"Is she having another brain-attack?" I heard Gazzy ask, but Fang never answered. At least I didn't here him answer, maybe he did, maybe he didn't, but right now all I could see, feel, hear, was darkness. All around me.

--

I watched in almost slow-motion as she began to fall, both hands now holding her head like she was afraid it would disappear. Quickly, without really needing to think, I grabbed her by her waist and helped her to the ground. Her breathing had changed now, it was slower, calmer, she had passed out.

"Is she alright?"

I looked over to the flock and gave a quick nod. Angel was looking at her oddly, squinting her eyes, like she was looking at a totally different person than Max.

"There's nothing."

I looked at her, the eight-year-old looked like she was about to burst into tears, I scrunched my eyebrows, "what do you mean."

"There's nothing, I can't see any of her memories, hear any of her thoughts or anything!"

"Relax Angel, she just passed out, I'm sure that's the only reason."

Angel shook her head fervently, blond locks flying everywhere," I always could before! Even when this used to happen to her, she was still in her head! What if she's d-d-ying!"

Nudge's eyes widened," do you think she's expiring?"

I narrowed my eyes at everyone for going on with the thought. Max couldn't die! She would never do that to us, never do that to me.

"Don't be ridiculous," I snapped," nobody in this flock is dying!"

Angel's sobs lightened up a little, but she was still crying her eyes out. Nudge looked horrified and was talking to herself in a hushed tone, probably to reassure herself. Gazzy ahd dropped a piece of moss he had recently acquired, looking over at Iggy. While Iggy, well, I had never seen him more pale my entire life.

I turned my attention to Max, her hair had been tussled from flying, bits and pieces of it were falling from her long braid. Come on Max, just open your eyes, prove them wrong. Don't let them think that. Max wake-up!

--

My head still hurt a great deal when I could think again, meaning I was once more conscious. I tried opening my eyes, but when I had finally peeled one open partially, i shut it again, the lgiht burning them; sending an entire new wave of pain.

_'Max."_

What do you want?

_'We need to talk Maximum.' _

I need to open my eyes.

_'This is excruciatingly important, I need you to listen.'_

What?

_'It's about the chip...'_

Author's note- Alright, there's a new chapter of Malice, Envy, and Hope. I know it needs to be longer, and I should probably update quicker. Any thoughts on this chapter though?


	7. Mayday, Mayday!

Disclaimer- I do NOT own Maximum Ride!

Author's note- Aweeee I love all of the wonderful people who review! Sorry if I don't reply to you all, but I try.

--

_'This is excruciatingly important, I need you to listen.'_

What?

_'It's about the chip..."_

_--_

What about that stupid chip?

_'Maximum...'_

Just tell me already!

'_Max, y-you're dying.'_

It was the first time I ever heard the voice stutter, and one of the very few times it used my nickname. Woah, wait! Did it just say I was _dying_? Suddenly, I felt like I couldn't breath, like a two ton weight was sitting on my chest. _Dying_?

What?

_'The chip is causing a chemical reaction in your bloodstream, the reaction is destroying your red blood cells at an unhealthy rate, it's only a matter of time before-'_

So what do I do about it?

_'You need to go to the school Max, it's the only way. You need to go to the school, and find Jeb as soon as you can.'_

No.

_'There's no other option right now!'_

I'm not putting the flock in that sort of danger again, not if I don't have to, and I'm not leaving them either. Ari and his little gang of Erasers seem to be on our tail again...

_'you don't understand Max-'_

I'll handle things my own way, thanks voice.

_'Listen to me.'_

How much time do I have?

'_Two days is usually how long it takes for the Erasers to expire completely, but you're stronger than any of them I'd give you three, maybe four, but please Maximum, just go to the school, they can help you!'_

No thanks.

With that I ignored all the other things the voice had to say to me, useless pleas, bargains, persuasion. I had my own way, it may not be the best, well thought-out way, but it was the safest... for the flock anyways.

After struggling for a good five minutes, I was able to open my eyes without the sun being unbearable.

"Max?"

I groaned, looking at Fang as he helped me into a sitting position. Everything hurt, not just my brain this time, I really needed that chip out...

"Max?"

"Ow, shut up Fang, noise... hurts."

I thought I heard a faint chuckle, great laugh at the mutant bird-kid that can no longer form coherent sentences. When I was finally sitting up, and some of the pain had eased, he kissed me. That helped a little, okay, a lot. Fangs kisses are like magic, what can I saw, maybe they had some sort of healing factor, but then I wouldn't be dying. Oh yeah, that little detail. Maybe I should talk to Fang...

I really didn't want to stop kissing him, but he'd probably want to know why I was suddenly changing our course, and why the massive headaches had resumed. I pulled away, checking on the kids, most of them were napping, all except Iggy, who was gone.

"Where's Iggy at?"

Fang shrugged," he went for a walk."

I nodded, I really didn't want to explain to everyone and have them worrying about me, or anything. They have enough on their plates as it is. Sighing, I looked up at Fang,"I have to talk to you."

--

"I have to talk to you."

I studied her face, something about the way her voice cracked or the way she didn't meet my eyes when she said that worried me. I brushed a strand of hair from her face, "shoot."

"We're going to Arizona."

"What?"

Arizona? What was she thinking, why were we all of the sudden doing a 360 on our direction?

She wet her lips," We're heading off to Arizona."

"Care to explain?"

"Fang, there's something the voice told me while I was knocked out..."

I nodded, signaling her to go on,"the vo-, the voice said, that I'm. The voice said I'm_dying_."

Angel had been right, Max was dying, she was going to leave us all. No, stop thinking like that! There's got be a way to save her, if I lost her... Not Max.

"No."

"I'm expiring."

"No."

"Fang-"

"You're not going to die Max."

--

His voice was more threatening then I had ever heard it, I could have swore I even heard a growl from the back of his throat. I knew he wasn't mad at me, more at the concept of me; Maximum Ride, dying. I touched his face, but he kept his same hard stare, hiding what he was really thinking. I hated that, it wasn't fair that Fang was able to put this mask on, while the rest of us were stuck out in the open.

"I have a plan," I said softly, not really meaning to.

He nodded, that was all I got, a single nod.

_What was he thinking?_

I had lost track in what state we were in a long time ago: even though we had been flying for hours, it seemed like we were getting absolutely nowhere. Not soon enough anyways, Max was dying, _dying_! The word still didn't seem real in my mind, it didn't seem like death could touch you when you were up in the blissful clouds, it seemed more like a concept rather than something real. Something like a ghost story, you never new if it was real, but it still scared the wits out of you. If I had my way, Max would have kicked into her hyper speed by now and be in Arizona, but she refused to leave the flock. Another reason I loved her. I watched her carefully as she flew, her blond hair kept falling out of her braid and every once in a while she move a hand up to it and moved in back in frustration. I just couldn't believe what she had told us, I knew that we weren't invulnerable, but Max always took up the appearance.

I lifted myself up high enough to brush the edge of her wing with mind, and motioned back to the rest of the flock lacking behind. I knew they were tired and hungry, two years can put you out of shape. She nodded slightly ans sent me a small smile, but I knew what she was really thinking behind her mask. I knew she was terrified at the thought of death, at the thought of leaving us all behind. I was also afraid of what I would do if I lost her, actually I was sure of what I would do if she died. It would just be too much to wake up and not see her right beside me, not to hear her voice, within a week I would have succumbed into my own depression. That's right, the big bad Fang is _weak_.

She swooped down and the flock followed, how she always seemed to keep confident was beyond me.

"Where are we?"

I looked at Nudge who had been eerily quiet our entire flight. It had maybe been a day and a half, and she hadn't said two words.

"Texas."

I didn't have a clue we were this close to Arizona, had it been two days? How much longer did Max have? I saw he beginning to walk away and looked out of the corner of the eye to see if Iggy had thing sunder control. He had already emptied our bag of food and everyone was wolfing it down. I let my eyes linger for a minute before following Max farther into the woods we had landed in. I walked into a clearing and saw Max sitting against a tree, head in her hands. I stepped towards her, kneeling beside her.

"Max," I whispered touching her shoulder with my hand.

She looked up and I noticed her eyes were wet, and her cheeks were streaked through the dirt.

"Oh, Fang, I- I'm just...," she mumbled, wiping at her eyes with her sleeve.

I grabbed her wrist and she looked at mean,"it's ok to be afraid."

She took in a wavering breath and numbly nodded, burying her head in my chest, and her body began to wrack with sobs. I wrapped my arms around her, rubbing smooth circles between her wings. She reminded me of a broken doll, I imagined with some irony this is what a fallen angel would look like. My Max had finally fallen, I had just hoped she hadn't given up. I wanted her to be happy again ,I wanted to be with her forever. It wasn't fair that she was facing the grim reaper while the rest of us were just watching. I wanted her to know she wasn't alone, that I'd die for her.

I cupped her chin and with a fluid movement lifted it up so that her now red eyes were locked with mine.

"It's going to be okay."

She opened her mouth to speak, but I bent down and pressed my lips to hers. I unleashed all the love and passion I had for her, it was different than every other kiss we had shared. It almost burned like fire as she kissed me back, we both knew that this may be all we would have, and we were giving it everything. We were giving the kiss our very _souls_. I heard her moan as I flipped her unto the leafy ground, holding my weight on my knees and arms. We pulled away briefly for air and my lips found her neck and trailed kisses up and down it, until she pulled me back down to her lips. Not that I complained...

"Fang," she said in-between kisses,"screw the deal."

I knew what deal she meant right away, it was our deal to get married before we got anymore .. intimate. The agreement itself seemed ridiculous now, nothing about us was normal, why should marriage be? Not that I didn't want to marry her, I did more than anything else, but we were sixteen, and mutants. I pulled apart from her briefly," you sure?"

"I'm dying Fang, _dying_."

Some how hearing it come straight from her mouth made it seemed even more real. I traced the side of her cheek with my fingers,"I won't let anything happen to you."

With that are lips crashed together hungrily, wanting more, and we let temptation have us.

----

Sorry kiddies this story remains T

----

We pulled the remains of our clothing on and I chuckled and pulled a leaf out of Max's hair. She reached out a hand to swat me,but I used that chance to pull her into a soft kiss.

"I love you."

She ran her fingers across me cheek," I love you too."

I wrapped an arm around her waist as we walked back to Flock, their curious faces watching us as we sat down on a log across from Iggy and Gazzy. Nudge tossed us some sandwiches, and Angel looked at us oddly.

"What's wrong sweetie?" I heard Max from beside me.

"You have a leaf in your hair."

Max blushed and glared at me, apparently I hadn't gotten them all. She tossed the leaf on the ground and took a bite of her sandwich. I loved watching her, even when she was eating she seemed to have an unnatural beauty. She looked up at me and her cheeks tinged red, catching me staring at her. I smirked and took a bite of my own sandwich. I did know one thing, I couldn't lose her.

--

Author's note: Alright, so that's Mayday, Mayday. Aye! I'm so sorry for not getting it up sooner, I really wanted it up the day right after the first part of Mayday, Mayday, but as you can see- that didn't happen. Some awful writer's block plagued me during what should half been the middle of this chapter (but was edited so it was the end). I tried so many things to shake it off, I even started a Maximum Ride Western in order to get my muse back, but it didn't work that well. It's kind of a fluffy chapter, I didn't want it to be a lemon, this just seemed better for the overall story. I should have about 3-5 more chapters left, then I'll post some outtakes. I'm considering a sequel, but it's not definite. Sorry for the incredibly long Author's note, I'd like to thank everyone that has reviewed so far, and anyone who plans on reviewing!

A/N update 7/9/09- Okay, os I'm revising the story, I can't promise anything but I'll try... maybe even an update. I'm just trying to make this story a little less horrendous than it is so you don't have to suffer, and I have less embarrassment. This really is one of my poorer pieces. I look back on it and I think "Good gosh! Who is this author? Certainly not me!" Ummmm.... yeah, this account is old! Oh! And this chapter used to be two different chapters, so I merged them together for easier reading!

Lotsaluv,

brille'


End file.
